Loss of Memory, Loss of Trust
by Spectrum The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and shadow are turned into girls. sonic gets raped in her new form and Amy mistakes tails for the rapist giving him amnesia. sonic also gets pregnant. Gender bending, rape and lemon rated M. dont like then dont read. please dont flame.
1. Chapter 1

**Loss of Memory, Loss of Trust**

It was a nice sunny day, sonic and the gang were hanging out at seaside hill. Sonic was there as was tails, knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Metal sonic. (Metal sonic is good now and lives with sonic and tails).

Metal: I don't see what's so good about the beach. I always get covered in sand and even though I am water proof having Sonic's personality has left me afraid of it.

Amy: Oh come on Metal cheer up! We like it because of the scenery and not all of are afraid of water. And besides you know you didn't have to come.

Metal: I guess

Suddenly a large bang could be heard in the distance and everyone was instantly alert.

Metal: sensors indicate Eggman, Suggested to take immediate action and destroy whatever mech has been created.

Suddenly Eggman appears and walks up to the sonic gang, with no mech in sight

Sonic: So eggy what's your plan this time… sudden army of bots, random ray gun, a new recreation of me, or a giant earth shattering laser orbiting the planet?

Eggman: actually I need help getting back home; some annoying Sky-Blue hedgehog just blew up my only transport

Shadow walks up to Eggman and shoves him causing him to drop some weird ray gun thingy

Shadow: so sonic was right you do have a ray gun

Shadow picks up the gun and points it at Eggman

Eggman: umm Shadow please don't shoot me with that it's a prototype and I don't know what it does. Even I wouldn't be cruel enough to try it on one of you.

Shadow: to bad Doctor

Shadow shoots the gun at Eggman and it bounces of an invisible force field he had. It then bounces back and goes through shadow and also hits sonic.

Eggman: Oh god you don't know what you could of done shadow it went through you so you will most likely be affected and sonic was also hit.

Sonic and Shadow: I… don't feel to good

Eggman: you two should probably go home anything could happen to you both. And shadow I told you not to fire next time just listen

Shadow: Hmph

Sonic and shadow decided to stay in the same house for the night just in case

It was night pretty soon so they all went to sleep, Sonic slept on the couch, shadow slept on the other one and tails went to his bed (Tails was looking after them for the night in case something happened)

It happened to sonic first, His quills started to grow a bit and a few went over his face giving him the kind of hair some female hedgehogs have. Sonic's 'manhood' started to reseed and left behind a pair of 'lips'. Sonic's chest started to tingle as a pair of mounds grew to double D sized breasts. Sonic's hips widened and his waist got thinner as he now had the body of a female hedgehog. It happened to Shadow as well as his waist receded and his hips widened. His male area absorbed into his body and was replaced with a vagina. He grew a pair of breasts like sonic but were a little bigger. His hair also changed to that of Sonic's new hair style just slightly shorter quills. It turned morning and tails got up early to check on the hedgehogs, oblivious to the transformation. He got to the living room and checked on the two, shocked to what he found. There was no sonic but a female hedgehog that looked like a female version of him and instead of shadow there was a female hedgehog with a hot body. Then tails realized what happened, it was Eggman's stupid ray gun and it must have been the cause of this.

Tails: Sonic? I-is that y-you?

Sonic: hmm of course it's me tai- Why is my voice so high!? *sonic threw the quilt of him as he said this*

Tails just stared at the new her, shocked and simply muttered

Tails: S-sonic look d-down

Sonic looks down and nearly screams as tails just ran out the house shouting "I'll be right back" and ran out the house.

Sonic studied her new body and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror

Meanwhile at the window to tails' living room

Scourge: so blue is a girl now is he? And it seems shadow is too. I'm never going to find a better chick than a female sonic so I'm gonna need to have some fun

Scourge used a new gadget he stole and disguised himself as tails, he then went into Sonic's house with some rope and duct tape

He snuck into the bathroom when sonic wasn't looking and covered her mouth with duct tape before she could see him. Sonic thought it was tails and try to scream but was muffled by the duct tape. Scourge locked the door and took sonic up the stairs where he tied her legs to the bed with them wide open and did the same to her arms. Sonic was now trapped and had an idea of what was going to happen, however she knew she could do nothing so she just lay there and started crying as she knew she was going to be raped. Scourge got on top of her and started sucking her tits she stopped crying after a while and started moaning in pleasure although she still hated what was happening.

Scourge was sucking her breasts until he thought she was turned on and he had a boner. He positioned himself and got ready. She started screaming even though muffled because she didn't want this. He forced himself into her penetrating her and broke the hymen causing her to scream in agony as blood came out of her. That didn't stop scourge though as he kept pumping and came in her. She felt this and it forced her to cum as well. She was crying and hoping that he would stop. Amy was in the house before the screams happened as she wanted to check on sonic. After hearing crying coming from upstairs she ran up and saw tails above a crying girl was tied up. Amy instantly realised what happened and summoned her trusty hammer ready to kill tails for his crime. He jumped out the window and ran off to the right. At this point tails was returning home as he saw himself jump out the window and run. Amy looked out the window and jumped out charging at tails.

Tails: Amy!? What are you doing? WAIT NO DON'T

Amy hit tails on the side of the head as hard as she could and knocked him out. She looked to the right and saw another tails running away. She then realized the horrible mistake she made. She untied sonic and took her and tails to the hospital knowing what had happened to them both.


	2. Sonic in hospital

**Chapter 2: Sonic in the hospital**

Sonic awoke in the hospital horrified because she relived the rape in her dream. After the rape she passed out so obviously she was asleep when Amy took her to get healed. Tails was also there, though Sonic didn't know, and was still asleep. Sonic started crying when she woke and what made it worse was that it was Tails (or so she thinks). Her crying awoke a certain red echidna that was sleeping by her. Knuckles was worried for Sonic because they were friends, in fact team Sonic were basically brothers after all. The adventures they had always been fun and they always worked through any problem. After Knuckles was told of the change from boy into girl, plus the rape he was naturally worried and left the master emerald to be guarded by Metal Sonic.

Sonic: Is that you Knuckles?

Knuckles: Sonic you are finally awake, are you feeling alright?

Sonic: well a guess I'm fin- scratch that

Sonic rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Knuckles was shocked to see Sonic sick, because she never got sick. He just assumed it was a side-effect of the change that happened to her. Sonic came after the bathroom crying. She ran straight to Knuckles and hugged him crying into his shoulder. Dazed for a moment Knuckles just decided to hug back. Amy and Tails walked into the room and saw Sonic and Knuckles hugging with Sonic crying into his shoulder. Amy just smiled and Tails looked really confused.

**Sonic's POV**

I just continued crying into Knuckles' shoulder. I looked up and saw Amy, which made me smile. Then I saw who was behind her; Tails. I stopped hugging Knuckles and looked at Tails with a fear written all over my face. I screamed.

Sonic: GET AWAY FROM ME TAILS! DON'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME!

Tails took a step closer

Tails: Sonic is it? Look whatever I did I'm really sorry.

Sonic saw tails come closer and she just started crying. Never before in her life had she felt so terrified and powerless. By the time Tails was done talking Sonic was sitting in the corner, knees to her face and arms around her knees. Her face planted on her legs, she just sat there and cried.

Amy: Tails, I think it's best if you left Sonic alone, she's been through a lot.

Tails: it was your idea to come see this looney, I don't even know her and she acts like I'm a psycho.

Amy: Believe it or not Tails, she is your closest friend.

Tails: she is retarded, not my friend

These hurtful words made Sonic cry even more and was now angering Knuckles. He then picks up Tails and throws him out the room.

Knuckles: couldn't you see you already hurt her? YOU RAPED HER AND THEN CALLED HER RETARDED! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

Amy: sorry for that Sonic and Knuckles, I guess I'll see you later.

Sonic: Bye *sniffle* Amy

Knuckles: Bye

Knuckles sits down next to Sonic and calms her down. He sits her on the bed and then sits next to her. After Sonic stops crying Dr Quack walks in.

Dr Quack: Okay Sonic we have some good news some bad news and some news that depends on how you take it.

Sonic: what's the good news?

Dr Quack: you're new… area, only has minor injuries.

Sonic: The news that depends on how I take it?

Dr Quack: Well uh… you're pregnant.

Sonic: w-what? N-no I can't be, that must be a mistake

Dr Quack: and the bad news is that if you turn back into a boy, you will kill the baby. And if you wait more than a few months you won't be able to turn back at all. I'm very sorry.

Knuckles: Sonic are you alright?

After hearing all this news Sonic figured out he will have to be a girl forever. He would never get an abortion, or kill the baby by changing gender. Sonic couldn't take all this and passed out, falling onto Knuckles.


End file.
